Preston
Preston is a town in the County Palatine of Lancaster, Kingdom of England. Category:TownCategory:County Palatine of Lancaster Location Preston is in the south of the County Palatine of Lancaster, with a road leading north to Kendal and two roads leading south to Liverpool and Manchester. The River Ribble runs along the south of the town. A bridge at Penwortham allows access over the river. The villages of Fulwood, Ribchester, Penwortham, Walton-le-Dale and Aston-on-Ribble surround the town. The small town is known for its lively and vibrant community. Residents can usually be found in the many popular taverns entertaining visitors. Layout The town is centred around the junction of Main Street and Market Street. Broadgate runs along the west side of town and Fishergate runs along the east. Other secondary streets include; Friargate, Church Street, Hope Street, Moor Lane, Tithebarn Street, New Hall Lane and Riverside. The Fulwood Forest lies to the east and the common lies to the west. Notable homes include; Hardwyke House, ConDoin Estate and Ribble Stead. Resources Preston is a wood town. Many travelers pass through the town as it is the only way to Cumberland and Scotland. It has access to a gold mine, stone mine and an iron mine. Amenities Civic *Preston Post Office *St. Wilfrid's Church & Grave Yard *Preston Pauper's Burial Ground *Preston Guild Hall *Preston Green *Preston Common *Preston Town Hall *Ribble Retreat Taverns *''Preston Arms'' - Owned by Town Hall. Bartender is Grizelda. *''Frothquaffers'' - Owned by Beo_fugalwolf. Bartender is Beo_fugalwolf. *''King's Corner'' - Owned by regal. Bartender is Dalriada. *''CAP'N MORGANS'' - Owned by Sonnie. Bartender is Shriekersmom. *''TheHippi's Hangout'' - Owned by Thehippi. Bartender is Thehippi. *''Phoenix Arms'' - Owned by Dalriada. Bartender is Nikki_03. Shops & Workshops *Black Rose Coffee House *Heavy Mettle Forge *Preston Breadworks *Stich in Time *Upper Crust Bakehouse History Preston was founded in November 1455. The Ireland Exodus In March of 1456, new colonies were opened in Ireland which lead to many Lancastrians leaving to start new lives. Although all the towns in Lancaster were effected to some degree, the hardest hit was Preston. Within weeks many had decamped for the new colony, including the majority of the town's leaders and many of it's active merchants and tradesmen. Food shortages followed, with many succumbing to starvation. On May 7, 1456 the County Council under Duke Fredregar officially declared a food shortage, giving Mayor Cyrianna of Preston full emergency powers to manage the crisis. It took a long time for the town to recover to a stable situation, with a announcement ending the crisis following on June 20, 1456. Preston has since rebounded and now boasts an active social scene which has attracted new residents migrating from neighboring towns and counties and entertained travelers alike. A Night Like No Other On the night of the 29th June 1456, a terrible crime was committed. Daximus, a resident and council member of Preston, was murdered at his home at 63 New Hall Lane. The ensuing scandal involved many citizens and put prominent ones in the frame such as Mayor Ledge, Councilor Bluberri and local weaver Beo_fugalwolf. Before the investigation got underway a showdown at Lady Bluberri's establishment,The Black Rose Coffee House resulted in a gentleman called Martin from her past life as an assassin. A knife fight between Bluberri and Martin broke out and a local candlemaker called Jonathon died at the hands of Martin. Beo_fugalwolf arrived on the scene and stepped in to help Bluberri, mayor Ledge arrived shortly after hearing commotion and ran to fetch the marshal. Bluberri made the killing blow to Martin before he arrived. Daximus was cremated and a memorial service held in Preston Hall. His house remained empty and life resumed. 41 Moor Lane On 20th September 1456 a young woman called Elinor Heskell found Euphorik unconscious in his home at 41 Moor Lane, Preston, County Palatine of Lancaster. She alerted a nearby neighbour; one Lady Bluberri. They both carried him to the Preston Arms where he died shortly after. An investigation is still ongoing into the incident. Mayors *Ericcedricson: 30th August 1456 - Present (1 term) *Ledge: 30th June - 29th August 1456 (2 terms) *Cyrianna: Term 29th June 1456 (3 terms) *Gogol *Lenag *YoMe For more information Preston Council. Mentors *Bluberri: 30th July 1456 - Present *Grizelda: 30th June 1456 - 29th July 1456 *Ledge: 15th March 1456 - 29th June 1456 Information Town *Preston Council Charter *Preston Guest Book Role Play Jobs *Midwife - Vaccant - Responsible for the delivery of new borns. *Woodward - Vaccant - Responsible for the safe managment of the Fulwood Forest. *Gate Warden - Vaccant - Responsible for levying tolls at the towns gatehouses. *Sexton - Vaccant - Responsible for bell ringing and gravedigging. *Liner - Vaccant - Responsible for the tracing of town boundaries. *Hayward - Vaccant - Responsible for the maintenance of hedges and fences.